


Nerves

by gil_aochokes



Series: Nishinoya's Confession [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Gen, it's so fluffy I'm gonna die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gil_aochokes/pseuds/gil_aochokes
Summary: Haikyuu! One shot for everybody's favorite libero. Poor Nishinoya... you make him as nervous as Asahi!Nishinoya Yuu x Gender Neutral Reader.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Series: Nishinoya's Confession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143605
Kudos: 8





	Nerves

When Noya accepted Tanaka’s challenge to finally confess his feelings for you, he severely underestimated how nervous he would feel at that moment – palms sweating, pupils dilated, and trembling knees all were symptoms of his sudden cowardice towards confessing. He had never been so panicked before, not even when Karasuno went against Shiratorizawa for nationals. But the way you were looking at him, attention completely on him, staring into his wide eyes, through him off so much his entire speech he’d rehearsed went out the window. Here, on the roof of the school, was where he decided to tell you of the love he had for you, and now that the time had finally come, he couldn’t breathe.  
“U-ugh…hhh…” he stuttered. You were so beautiful. The poor libero couldn’t form coherent words.  
“Senpai,” you said and he squeaked, the use of the honorific sending a course of fire scorching through him, “Are you okay?”  
No, of course he wasn’t. Not with you, with your caring and kindness, your courage and bravery yet gentle nature to him, not at all. He wanted to hold you so badly, since the moment he first laid on you. You weren’t his though, he wasn’t confident enough, not with you.  
“T-this is crazy,” Noya managed to say. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath. He could do this, no big deal, he was the best libero in the prefecture! Yeah, so long as he didn’t look at you, or come into any type of physical contact…  
You put a hand on his shoulder.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh, what the heck was he supposed to do?! Noya’s face was on fire, his entire body was shaking, his heart pounded so loud he couldn’t even hear what you said next.  
“Noya-senpai? Noya-senpai! Yuu, what’s the matter, did I do something wrong?” you pleaded, greatly concerned at the dazed look on Noya’s face. Thank goodness, he didn’t hear you said his first name, without honorifics too. The intimacy would be too much for him.  
Shaking himself out of his stupor and trying to get a grip, Noya shut his eyes tight and tried not to faint. Just say it Noya, just damn say you love (y/n)!  
Cautiously, Noya opened his eyes. You were right in front of him; you had moved to catch him after you touched him. Your eyes were laced with concern, and looking at your face, Noya could see you were blushing?  
The thought, as surprising as it was, gave him the boost of confidence he needed. Shouting, desperately, Noya screamed with his entire body, “I LOVE YOU!”

……

You fainted.


End file.
